<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ceremony of Rebirth: Kagero's Twins by CTFMeister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446540">Ceremony of Rebirth: Kagero's Twins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister'>CTFMeister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ceremonies of Rebirth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absorption, Breast Growth, Breast Play, Breast TF, F/F, Forced TF, Maid, Maid TF, Merging, Mind Change, Transformation, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of the Rebirth Ceremonies, Spring Bunny Kagero wakes up tied to a chair inside a supply closet. Her captors? The two twin maids Felicia and Flora. They're both jealous Kagero's breasts are taking away everyone's attention, and so they plan to take that affection for themselves by transforming into the main focus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felicia/Flora, Kagero/Orochi (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ceremonies of Rebirth [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ceremony of Rebirth: Kagero's Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In yet another instance of the Order of Heroes within the multiverse, yet another Ceremony of Rebirth has come around. The special celebration Askarian celebration is one that aims to pray to those Heroes that have fallen for the cause and welcome those that are yet to come. Throughout the whole festival, transformative treats are passed out to all the Heroes. These treats allow Heroes to merge with one another in order to grow stronger. And though most transformations are consensual or ordained by the Summoner (in a process more commonly known as Skill Inheritance), sometimes... Sometimes Heroes find their own ways to merge with others...</p><p>“Let me go!”</p><p>The spry spring Ninja Kagero spouted angrily atop the chair she was sitting on. Bunny ears flopping with every bounce, her enormous cleavage bouncing like playing balls, the bunny ninja found herself securely entrapped to a wooden chair within the confines of a service closet. A long rope tied itself around her midsection and around her arms, leaving only her massive bloated udders exposed from her torso. Though her outfit screamed spring joy, her demeanor was less than enthused.</p><p>“What the hell are you two doing?!?” She asked with furor, her massive bungalows shaking with the force of her fury.</p><p>Around her stood the two maid sisters, Flora and Felicia. Flora looked at Kagero with an inquisitive eye, while Felicia bounced around energetically. These two had been the reason why Kagero found herself in this current predicament. After catching her off guard, they’d knocked her out and tied her to this chair for some reason...</p><p>“See! What did I tell you!” Felicia beamed to her sister, completely ignoring Kagero’s pleas. “They’re absolutely massive! Definitely the biggest bust in all of Hoshido!”</p><p>“Hmmmm...” Flora replied with a thoughtful tone. “Yes, you’re right. Those are some enormous cow titties...”</p><p>A light blush appeared on Kagero’s face. She tried to hide her cleavage away, but given that her arms were completely tied up, such a task was impossible. “I-Is that what this is about?” Kagero asked shakily. “I-I’m sorry my breasts are this big, but its not my fault! T-They just developed that way!”</p><p>“Hmph! Only because its not your fault doesn’t mean you’re not hurting others because of them!” Flora replied candidly. With a stern expression on her face, the blue-haired maid slowly stepped towards Kagero. Without any warning, she shot her hand forward, squeezing Kagero’s breast so tightly in her hand she made the ninja reel back reflexively.</p><p>“Just look at these disgustingly lewd breasts.” Flora continued. “Tits as big as these are all that people want these days. With so many busty Heroes joining the Order, its basically impossible for regular girls to catch a guy’s attention! Even Felicia and I who have the cute maid angle have a hard time getting glimpses.”</p><p>“Yeah! We’re super tired of it!” Felicia added energetically. “We’re tired of nobody noticing us every day! The only thing guys notice now are big boobs! Its not fair!”</p><p>“And so...” Flora peered down at Kagero with an eerie smile. “We’ve brought you here...”</p><p>Reaching down towards one of the pockets on her outfit, Flora slowly pulled a small object out with her hand. Kagero gasped loudly, her eyes widening in shock. It was- It was-! A transformative!</p><p>“Y-You can’t!” Kagero shouted with dread. “Using Transformatives on people against their will is illegal!”</p><p>“Oh, we’re well aware.” Flora smirked cockily. “It is definitely prohibited to force one Hero to merge into another Hero’s body.”</p><p>Felicia then took a step forward, sharing her sister’s menacing smile. “But that’s not what’s going to happen!” She giggled. Suddenly, just like her sister had done, Felicia pulled out her own transformative from her pocket. “You’re not going to merge with one of us. We’re going to merge with you!”</p><p>A look of pure bewilderment spread onto Kagero’s face. They were going to merge... With her? But why?! And was that even allowed?!</p><p>“Yes, its allowed.” Flora clarified, reading Kagero’s face like a book. “There are absolutely no rules about not being able to turn into another Hero’s body part.”</p><p>The answer was a little discouraging to Kagero. That felt like a pretty big loophole... “Still-” The rattled ninja spoke up. “That doesn’t explain why!”</p><p>“Its pretty obvious, isn’t it?” Felicia beamed brightly. “Since guys only pay attention to big breasts, we’re going to become big breasts!”</p><p>“Also, I...” Flora gave a light blush. “I’ve already been separated from Felicia before. It was not a pleasant experience for me. Which is why... I’d like to be with her forever. If we both become your breasts, Felicia and I will never be separated again~”</p><p>“Yeah!” Felicia exclaimed with excitement. “We’ll be together, get all the guys’ attention, and never have to work another day in our lives! We’ll just get to be big beautiful bouncy boobs! Sounds like a pretty good deal if you ask me.”</p><p>Kagero opened her mouth to interject, but no words came out. From the determined expressions on their faces, it was obvious that the two maid sisters had already made their mind. There was nothing Kagero could say now to deter them.</p><p>“But that’s enough talk.” Flora said curtly. She rose the transformative towards her mouth. “Felicia.” Flora gave a sly smirk. “Let us become one~”</p><p>“Alright!” Felicia answered energetically, raising her own transformative.</p><p>With that, the two took their transformatives and swallowed them quickly. The maid sisters gave each other excited smiles, a happy sigh escaping their mouths as the transformatives slipped down their throats.</p><p>“Oooouuhhhhh~ Flora I’m so super excited!” Felicia cooed happily, her body shivering with enthusiasm.  “I can barely hold myself still!”</p><p>“Wonderful~” Flora responded with an elated yet serene smile. She took a step towards Felicia, invading Kagero’s personal space in the process, and placed her hand on Felicia’s crotch. “The more sensations we feel, the faster the transformation will be.”</p><p>“Mmmm~ That sounds great!” Felicia stepped towards Flora in respond, her hands also wavering towards Flora’s mound. They stood right in front of Kagero, so close that the spring ninja had to lean back in order to not have her face crushed between the maids’ cleavages. “I would love to play with you one last time before we turn into breasts~”</p><p>“That’s just what I wanted to hear~” Flora responded happily.</p><p>Faces just a few inches apart, Felicia and Flora stared lovingly into each other’s eyes, gazes fully unmoving as if they were captivated by their companion’s visage. Down in their nether regions however, things were quite the opposite of still. Each of the girls sent a hand to snake towards the other’s vagina, which were both highly lubricated and aroused. Their fingers gently danced around their sisters’ labia, digits pressing lightly against the thin panties each one of them had thoroughly soaked. It was truly a spectacle to behold. They way their hands moved in sync, complementing the other’s motions, it was easy to tell these two were related.</p><p>Finally, after a bit of light teasing, Flora was the first one to strike. Her fingers plunged right into Felicia’s vagina, pushing through the cloth of Felicia’s panties roughly. Felicia cooed in response, her entire body shifting along to the motions from Flora’s hand. Like a proper maid, Flora was efficient and thorough in her rubbing of Felicia’s inner walls. Though there was also a hidden roughness to her touch, a commanding force that made Felicia’s organ bend to her knees. Flora couldn’t help herself, she just loved seeing the delightful Felicia react in her sensational ways.</p><p>Not one to be outdone, Felicia penetrated her sister’s sopping cunt as well. Unlike Flora, Felicia gently pushed her sister’s panties aside and cautiously shoved her fingers deep into Flora’s cavern. She was a bit clumsier with her motions than Flora, as her digits spasmed wildly every now and again due to her own pleasure. Nevertheless, just the thought was enough for Flora to feel satisfied, the blue-haired maid biting down on her lip as she happily accepted her sister’s love and affection.</p><p>As the two girls exchanged caresses and sexual stimulation, Kagero sat back on her chair a bit unsure of what to do but stare. Since she was happily married to Orochi, the prospect of lesbian sex wasn’t perturbing to her. It was more the fact that these two were sisters that didn’t sit too well with her. Or perhaps it was the fact that she had been kidnapped, tied up, and now two women were forcefully assimilating to her body. Maybe that was the part that didn’t excite her. The ninja tried to think about what it was she could do now. Escape was a probability, albeit a very unlikely one. Even though the two were distracted, they were basically sitting on top of Kagero’s lap, so any movement would alert them without a doubt. Still, she <em>was</em> a ninja. So perhaps if she was cautious enough then-</p><p>“Mmmmmhhhhh~ Flora I can feel it~!” Felicia groaned out before Kagero could even think of a plan. Her body was starting to pulsate lightly, every inch of her skin burning with a pleasant heat. “I feel so warm- I think its starting~!”</p><p>“Mmmyeah! I can feel it too Felicia!” Flora joined Felicia’s ecstatic cries. “We’re finally going to be one~”</p><p>Their bodies filled with the arousing heat of physical transformation, the two maid sisters couldn’t help but thrust their faces forward, letting their lips mesh together for a powerful sloppy kiss. Tongues darted from one mouth to another fully uninhibited, a fresh droopy line of saliva slipping down from where their mouths met. Lips were bitten, gums were caressed, and saliva was exchanged freely. From the loud smooching sounds to the passion each sister presented, it was blatantly clear how much affection they held for each other.</p><p>While the two sisters occupied themselves with each other, their bodies had already begun to shift in accordance to the transformatives they’d digested. It begun with their faces. With each second that passed, their heads grew slowly in size. Their cheeks plumped up, chin and forehead retracting lightly as if their skulls were taking a spherical shape. To compensate this head growth, their bodies slowly deteriorated, becoming much thinner and compact than they were before. Their arms deflated into thin strings, legs losing much of the strength. Soon, it became too difficult for the two to remain standing on their own, so they leaned on Kagero’s lap for some support.</p><p>Through it all, Felicia did not relent in presenting her love towards her sister. However, as her tongue continued to dance around in Flora’s mouth, the maid found it more and more difficult to move it. It was as if Felicia’s tongue was becoming stuck, too stiff for her to move. This was because the insides of Felicia’s mouth were shifting. Her throat began to contract, as if the entire passage was crumbling in on itself. Her teeth sunk into her body, never to be seen again, while her tongue was forcefully pushed outside of her mouth. Slowly but surely, Felicia’s lips morphed into a circular shape, darkening from a supple pink to a muted brown. The tip of her tongue changed as well, her taste buds transforming into millions of tiny little pores while the tongue itself took a cute nubby shape. Felicia’s eyes shot wide open in shock, her little tongue-nub growing stiffer and longer in arousal. No longer did the girl have a mouth. Considering the new shape of her head, now the only thing that occupied the spot where her oral cavity should have been was an erect twitching nipple.</p><p>Excitement shot through Flora as she realized the way in which her sister had shifted. Eager to try Felicia’s new form out, Flora started to suck and bite on Felicia’s budding nipple, making the other girl roll her eyes back in pleasure. Unfortunately, this blue-haired maid would not get too much time to experiment with the new Felicia, for her own transformation was quickly setting in. Like Felicia before her, Flora’s tongue was forcibly expulsed from her mouth as her oral cavity was filled with meaty girthy fatty tissue. There, it twitched lightly, taking on a more rounded conical shape while growing more sensitive. Excitement buzzed on Flora’s lips, which adapted a flatter more circular shape as they encircled Flora’s tongue. Slowly, the space between Flora’s tongue and her lips was filled in, until one could no longer tell where one started and the other one ended. All that was left in place of Flora’s mouth was a fat brown areola and a happy shivering nipple.</p><p>With their mouths deformed into these conical shapes, the two girls once more thrust their spherical faces at each other. Their nipples pressed together with force, making the two orbs shiver with bliss. This kiss was less slobbery and intimate, but it felt just as good- No-! It felt even better! Their new nipple tongues were sensitive, every time they pushed them against each other they could feel their brains throb with pleasure. They continued to slap the tips of their nipple-tongues together until the pressure was too much and they shot forward, poking their blobby sisters’ rounded head. Then, they’d inch back and do it all over again, poking their nipples together again and again as if there was no tomorrow. The two were filled with so much exhilaration, it felt like it was impossible to stop them.</p><p>As more and more pleasure accumulated in their systems, the maid sisters’ heads began to morph even further. Their mouths had already disappeared from their heads, but soon the rest of their features would follow. Their nose sunk into their growing head mass, along with their ears and chin. All that remained of their faces now was their hair, eyes and new nipples, as their heads took the shape of literal soccer balls, any kind of bone or tough material replaced with pure thick meaty mass.</p><p>Their bodies had also reached the end of their line. They had become so weak, they couldn’t even support Flora’s and Felicia’s growing heads at all. Their entire torso shrank into such a small size, it found itself consumed by the maid sisters’ growing heads, letting their pussies stick to the back of their breast heads while their limbs turned into very long and thin rope-like appendages. Their maid outfits slipped off their bodies with ease, every single part of their dresses falling onto the floor almost instantly. With each passing second, the two girls’ heads slowly sunk downwards, from Kagero’s head, down past her bust, until each one of them plopped onto one of Kagero’s thick thighs safely. Once atop the ninja’s meaty legs, neither girl could budge an inch, for they were now nothing more than a pair of boobs with useless bodies.</p><p>Fortunately for the two of them, these bodies had one function remaining, and it was exactly what they wanted right now. As if by magic, the maids’ limbs began to float up into the air completely of their own volition. They slithered up along Kagero’s curvy body until reaching the ninja’s voluptuous breasts. Then, gripping the bunny ninja’s meager bust covering, Flora’s and Felicia’s limbs violently pulled Kagero’s dress downward, making her large boobs explode outwards. Kagero let a feminine yelp as she felt her naked breasts bounce up and down with force. The poor woman did her best to struggle away from the boob maids’ grasp, but soon their limbs were firmly secured around Kagero’s ample bust.</p><p>With their targets clear in sight, the tips of their limbs shot towards Kagero’s nipples. They pressed against her areolas with force, causing the ninja to unwittingly moan girlishly. It wasn’t like they were trying to tease or stimulate her nipples, it felt more like- like they were trying to... Push in? The maids’ limbs continued to press themselves against Kagero’s body, pushing and pushing until-</p><p>“Kyaaaahhh!!!” Kagero groaned out loudly as Felicia’s and Flora’s former bodies began to enter through her nipples.</p><p>Almost as if defying the laws of matter themselves, each one of the maids’ thin little limb bodies squeezed through Kagero’s pores and sunk into one of the ninja’s voluptuous breasts. Kagero could feel as they delved into the deepest recesses of her mammaries, spreading out and connecting with her muscles, nerves and soft fatty tissue while pulling Felicia and Flora upwards along the way. The two boob sisters twitched excitedly as they felt their bodies being lifted upwards, each ready to face their new future as Kagero’s huge tits.</p><p>Their limbs continued to propel the two boob girls upwards until they felt their backsides being pushed against Kagero’s tits. Kagero’s stiff nipples pressed against Felicia’s and Flora’s rump, growing closer and closer together thanks to the sister’s constricting limbs, until Kagero’s nipples penetrated the two maids’ tiny ball pussies with force. Both of the breast sisters shivered with force, their bodies rocking with pleasure as they merged with Kagero. Even the ninja herself felt her chest pulsate with heat, her nervous system already connected to Felicia’s and Flora’s. As Kagero’s nipples pushed deeper and deeper into the girls’ pussies, she could feel the inner walls of their organs contract around her body more and more until their vaginas had been fully sealed and the ninja could no longer tell where the maids ended and she began. The three had finally become one.</p><p>With Flora and Felicia now firmly attached to Kagero’s body, the two began to sink further and further into the bunny ninja’s tits. Slowly but surely, their bodies melted into Kagero’s ample bust, breast heads drooping like wet clay. Kagero’s bosom ballooned outwards exponentially, growing another cup size every passing seconds. Her tits pushed forward without inhibition, straining against her tight constraints only to make them tighter. Oddly enough, despite the clear mass gain they didn’t feel much heavier than they did before. Before long, the sisters had completely merged with Kagero’s breast, leaving no difference between two. With eyes atop their nipple mouths and just a little clump of hair above, both Felicia and Flora had fully integrated into Kagero’s body.</p><p>“<em>Felicia, can you hear me?”</em> Suddenly, Flora’s calming voice rang clearly from within Kagero’s mind.</p><p>“<em>Yes Flora! I can hear you perfectly!”</em> Felicia responded excitedly. “<em>The mental link is complete! This is amazing~!</em>” The two sister breasts shivered happily.</p><p>“N-No!” Kagero yelped, panic filling her mind. “G-Get out of my brain!!!”</p><p>A sudden rush of adrenaline filling her system, Kagero did her best to struggle away from her constraints in a futile attempt to escape her future. The rope wrapping around her torso began to crackle loudly from her movements, its strength being worn down by the preposterous melons that added to Kagero’s body mass. Kagero continued to wobble atop the chair uncontrollably, causing the rope’s grip to erode further and further until-</p><p>
  <em>SNAP!</em>
</p><p>With a loud crackling sound, the rope around Kagero’s waist exploded into a billion pieces, finally freeing the ninja from her constraints. The ninja let out a cute ‘Eep’ as she felt her body so suddenly unrestrained, pulling herself back before she flung herself onto the floor. Once she’d regained her balance, she took a quick sigh of relief. Being free was good, but how the hell was she going to-</p><p>“<em>Sorry Kagero, but there’s no way for us to get separated now.</em>” Flora spoke formally, interrupting the ninja’s train of thought.</p><p>“<em>Yup! We’re totally mentally linked now!”</em> Felicia added peppily. “<em>Just like with our bodies, our minds share one space too!</em>”</p><p>“Damn you...” Kagero grumbled with anger.</p><p>Her vision drifted down towards her enormous breasts, which were now about as large as a literal watermelon. Damn, they really did a number on her... Kagero’s hands slowly wrapped around her soft buoyant mass, trying to grasp at the formless blobs that were now attached to her body. As her cold digits made contact with her warm flesh though, the woman couldn’t help but jolt back in pleasure. Her hands quickly reeled back, an unwitting moan escaping her heavy breath. What... What the hell was that?!</p><p>Mind whirling with questions, Kagero’s hands slowly lowered onto her blossoming bust once more. And just like last time, the moment her hands made contact with her new flesh, the ninja could feel lightning bolts of pleasure course through her spine. Her hands instinctively kneaded at her soft flesh, causing the woman to moan out lustfully. For some reason... Her breasts were extremely sensitive right now! She’d felt good from breast play before, but now it felt like every little touch of her bosom as causing her body to throb with bliss.</p><p>“<em>Hehehe... You like that?” </em>Felicia happily teased Kagero from within her mind.</p><p>“<em>Our transformations have made your breasts 10 times more sensitive than before.</em>” Flora quickly clarified. <em>“They’re basically erogenous zones now. They probably feel as good as your own vagina~”</em></p><p>“You damned maids...” Kagero growled again.</p><p>But her fingers couldn’t lie. Despite Kagero’s obvious aversion to the situation, it was clear the sensations coming from her breasts felt absolutely fantastic. No matter how hard she tried to hold back, her hands continued to massage her bust as if they had a mind of their own. Her fingers pressed against the formless blob that was her breast, squeezing Kagero’s fatty tissue through their small gaps. They kneaded and grasped with tenderness, rubbing her large mass with conviction. Heart beating fast, organ pulsating with need, Kagero felt simmering heat began to bud from within her bosom, as the subtle warmth of arousal slowly began to overpower her body.</p><p>The more Kagero’s fingers caressed her breasts, the more arousal she felt permeating through her soul. It was a positive feedback loop into the abyss, with her lust pushing her to relieve her breasts, which only made her lust grow stronger and more demanding. Soon, Kagero could feel Felicia’s and Flora’s mouth-nipples grow long and erect. Her hands slowly began to travel towards them against Kagero’s will, where they started to eagerly play and tease her new nipples. Her hands pulled and twisted them with force, bending their stiff forms to their every whim. Eyes rolling back in bliss, Kagero let out deeply passionate moan as she felt her fingers wrap around her aroused maid-nipples, the pleasure of the breast-sisters on her chest melting her mind in arousal.</p><p>“<em>Hngggg yesss Kagerooo~~” </em>Flora cried blissfully from inside Kagero’s mind. “<em>Keep playing with us like that~”</em></p><p><em>“MMmhhhhh~ I can feel myself melting into your body~~~”</em> Felicia added lustfully.</p><p>The two breasts shivered in bliss as they felt Kagero repeatedly assault them. But whilst Kagero’s fingers continued to caress their forms, Felicia and Flora soon found their bodies changing even further. With every rub and squeeze from Kagero’s hand the clumps of hair above their eyes began to drizzle and fall apart like a wilting flower. Flora’s eyes twitched wildly, while Felicia’s eyes squinted with fierceness, white milky tears dripping down the curve of her face. It was as if Kagro’s breast mass was overpowering their forms, leaving them completely blind. In a matter of seconds, the remaining facial features present on Felicia’s and Flora’s bodies completely disappeared, until the two looked like nothing more than a regular pair of enormous breasts.</p><p>Not that this bothered the preoccupied Kagero in the slightest, as the ninja continued to pinch and massage her sensitive bust with excitement. These new sensations of tit stimulation were truly astounding to Kagero. Though she was only caressing her boobs, it felt as if her entire body was being enveloped in a sweet blanket of ecstasy. The pleasant sensation of smooshing her tits together never got tiring, quite the opposite in fact. The more Kagero would squeeze and grasp at her magnificent meat orbs, the better it felt.</p><p>Kagero’s pussy pulsated with lust, a needy groan escaping her thirsting throat. She wasn’t touching her cunt in the slightest, yet for some reason it still felt like it was going to blow up at any second. Kagero knew this was wrong on so many levels, but it simply felt too good for her to stop. It was as if her breasts had fully hypnotized her, and now she couldn’t help but admire them with all she could. These stupidly large tits which she’d once found annoying and bothersome, now she only wished to caress and rub them. Though they had just become incredulously enormous and heavy, Kagero couldn’t help but feel joy at their increased size. Kagero’s hand began to move faster, her panting increasing in pace. Her tits-! They’d become too much for her to handle-!!!</p><p>“HHNNNNGHHH!!!”</p><p>Then, with a final twist of her nipples, Kagero felt the entire wave of orgasm crash over her whole body at once. Back arching involuntarily, the ninja let out a scream of pure bliss. Her body went stiff, pussy contracting tightly to expulsing out a large squirt of vaginal fluid that completely ruined Kagero’s panties in a completely handless climax. Her titties pulsated with heat, throbbing madly as they sent vibrations of pleasure directly into her brain. With all these ethereal sensations of bliss wracking her mind with such vigor and force, Kagero couldn’t help but moan out in pleasure as she was dumbed down with ecstasy.</p><p>Meanwhile, the twin tit sisters were having a mini-orgasm of their own, their breast bodies convulsing with bliss along with the rest of Kagero’s body.</p><p>“<em>Flora~! I’m gonna cummmm~~~” </em>Felicia shouted orgasmically.</p><p><em>“Me too Felicia~!”</em> Flora replied in bliss. “<em>Let’s cumm together~~~”</em></p><p>With a sudden twitch of their nipples, both Flora’s and Felicia’s nipple pores opened up wide, causing a thick jet of white warm milk stream from out of them. Kagero moaned in excitement as her tits began to spout out milk unimpeded, her eyes rolling back as her tongue dumbly lolled out of her mouth. As her fingers grew damp with this sweet white liquid, Kagero’s breasts ejected lines after lines of warm milk up into the air unimpeded. Her boobs fluttered with the warmth of arousal, whole body ignited in a heat of lust that lulled Kagero’s mind into pure bliss.</p><p>As the stream of milk died down and the mellow of post-orgasmic afterglow settled on Kagero’s body, the ninja sat back on her chair and relaxed with a heavy sigh. Yes, Felicia and Flora were now in her body in the form of gravity defying Z-Cup breasts. But for one singular moment, none of that mattered in Kagero’s mind. All that the poor girl could muster up as a though was how wonderful her orgasm had just been. Unfortunately, even in this state of relaxation, the bunny ninja would not get any type of rest.</p><p>All of a sudden, Kagero’s clothes began to glow with a celestial blinding white shine. The fabric of her outfit began to twist and morph, its material changing as it transformed into something entirely different. Her sleek comfortable sandals began expanding outwards, encasing her feet in a black pristine set of boot-high heels. The scrumptious tight stockings that encased her meaty thighs became thicker and darker, dividing at her thighs to form two long silky black socks. An explosion of frills burst from her crotch covering, letting a myriad of white lace ribbons wrap around her waist.</p><p>The midsection of her bunny outfit took a pitch-black color, wrapping up to her breast coverings in a skin tight material. Speaking of which, those flimsy breast coverings that barely covered Kagero’s asset expanded further, reaching all the way to her shoulders and arms and better shielding Kagero from the cold, though Kagero’s bosom was so large there was still a huge triangular cleavage window right in the middle of her breast canyon. Her gloves disappeared entirely, as her cuffs became white and frilly and her arms were completely encased in black cloth. The yellow collar and white scarf around her neck wrapped around each other in intricate ways until they’d formed a frilly white necktie with a red pearl in the middle. Finally, Kagero’s bunny ears divided into dozens of tiny little white triangles that littered around her headband, making an idyllic maid headdress.</p><p>As the glow settled and Kagero’s senses slowly came back to her, it became obviously clear what had happened to her. No longer was Kagero wearing that embarrassing and revealing bunny outfit. Now, the girl was dressed entirely in a formal black and white maid dress, like those that Nohrian maids usually wear.</p><p>Eyes still glazed in afterglow, Kagero looked down at herself in confusion. “W-What is g-going on?”</p><p>“<em>Ah!”</em> Felicia yelped in surprise. “<em>Flora! This fabric- I recognize it! Are we-?”</em></p><p>“<em>Hehehe...”</em> Flora giggled nefariously. “<em>Yes Felicia, we’re in a maid outfit right now. Since we both merged with Kagero, she’s learned some very useful maid skills! Now she’s ready to be a great maid like we were!</em>”</p><p>“<em>That’s awesome!”</em> Felicia clamored with excitement. “<em>I’m so happy to be a maid again!</em>”</p><p>“M-Maid?!” Kagero asked in bewilderment. “I-I d-don’t want to be a m-maid...” She mumbled weakly.</p><p>“<em>What? Of course you want to be a maid!”</em> Flora insisted in a sly tone. “<em>Why else would you have such a beautiful maid outfit~?”</em></p><p>“N-no...” Kagero stared at her dress in disbelief. Her mind was wracked with so much disorientation, the girl couldn’t argue against Flora’s reasoning. The outfit she had was simply adorable! Though she didn’t recall ever wanting to be a maid, just having the dress on filled her with excitement.</p><p>“<em>Plus, doesn’t serving a master sound absolutely amazing!?” </em>Felicia continued. “<em>Just think about it. You get to bring comfort and happiness to a single very special person. You’ll take care of all their needs, making sure they get everything it is they could ever want. Nothing else would matter to you than their joy! You’ll devote your entire being to them!”</em></p><p>“Mmmmhhhhh~” Kagero grunted out unwittingly. Taking care of someone with love and passion did sound quite enticing to Kagero. Her body reacted reflexively, nipples slowly growing erect and pussy pulsating with heat. Still, she wasn’t quite convinced...</p><p>“<em>Just try and think about a very special person to you.”</em> Flora guided Kagero’s thoughts calmly. “<em>Think about how happy that person would be to be served and pampered by you every day of their lives, how happy they’ll be for you to follow their every command.”</em></p><p>Kagero’s mind shot to the thought of her beautiful lover, Orochi. The instant she thought about serving the busty mage, Kagero’s hands flew onto her covered breasts, her fingers wrapping against her soft flesh as a subtle arousal filled her body. “Nghhh-yessss~ I want to serve a master~” She yelped with lust. Loving and taking care of her adorable girlfriend sounded like the most arousing and amazing thing she could ever think of.</p><p>The two breast sisters fluttered with excitement. “<em>I think we made the right decision~”</em> They sang in unison.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, do you think you can do something about it?”</p><p>A bright red blush of embarrassment crossed upon Kagero’s face as she sat down on the bamboo matt floor of the quaint Hoshidan potion brewery with her immensely expanded bosom held upwards. The girl looked away shyly, obviously unhappy to be in such a position. On the other side of the room, also sitting on her knees was Kagero’s confidant and lover, the intelligent but devious Orochi, who stared at Kagero with a mix of intrigue and lust.</p><p>“Hmmm, I can see your breasts have definitely grown but...” Orochi teasingly stared at Kagero’s exposed breasts. “I still can’t believe that there’s two maids inside there.”</p><p>“B-But Orochi!” Kagero whined with dread. “I r-really n-need your- AGH!”</p><p>Before she could even finish that thought, Kagero reflexively let out a girlish yelp, arching backwards as her breasts shot forward of their own volition. The two massive meat orbs began to shift and shake, as if they had a mind of their own. A triangular ridge rose above each one of Kagero’s nipples, bulging into a peak with two caved in dots that looked a lot like nose holes. Two curvy crescent semi-circles rose around both of her nipples, surrounding her areolas with plump lips. To the left and right of each nose propped up two perfectly round pin pong balls, with more valleys forming above to denote a eyebrows. Finally, as the tips of Kagero’s breasts continued to push forward, it was clear for anyone to see: There were two human faces protruding from Kagero’s bosom.</p><p>Orochi fell back on her ass in surprise, her expression changing into one of pure shock. Kagero’s breasts! They really looked like a couple of girls! Each one had an expression of bliss splattered on their face, as if they were giggling uncontrollably. It was such an amazing sight, Orochi could barely find the words to respond with.</p><p>“Oh my! They’re really stuck in there huh?” Orochi commented still in disbelief.</p><p>“Y-Yes...” Kagero panted with trouble, her body slowly heating up as her breasts bustled with arousal. “Do you believe me now?”</p><p>“Oh yeah...” Orochi sighed, staring deep into the girl’s faces. “I definitely believe you.”</p><p>“So-” Kagero let out a heavy grunt, pulling her bust upward to prevent it from slipping from her hands. “Can you help me?”</p><p>“Hmmmm...” Orochi brought up her hand to her chin, rubbing it slowly in thought. “I’m sorry to say Kagero, but... There are no types of spells about merging people in Hoshidan magic, much less about breaking them apart. I’m afraid to say you’re stuck like this.”</p><p>A groan of exhaustion escaped Kagero’s lips, the girl’s eyes wandering down and staring at her bosom with utter grief.</p><p>“But hey! It’s not so bad~” Orochi perked up with excitement, she leaned towards Kagero, placing her face just a few inches from the maid’s enormous cannonballs. “I’m going to be honest, I <em>very much</em> like the way you look right now~</p><p>Kagero gave a light blush, looking down shyly. “R-Really...?”</p><p>“Yes, really~” Orochi licked her lips lustfully, her eyes digging into Kagero’s erect nipples “And the maid thing you got going is also pretty sexy as well~ Maybe its fine I we let things go like this for a while~”</p><p>“I-I don’t know Orochi...” Kagero squirmed with uncertainty.</p><p>“Ah-ah-ah!” Orochi wagged her finger naggingly. “That’s <em>mistress</em> now~” Hands jutting forward, Orochi wrapped her fingers around Kagero’s stiff nipples and began to twist them with force. The maid-ninja squirmed in place, an unwitting moan escaping her voice as her breasts trembled in bliss.</p><p>“Mmmhhh~” Kagero shivered at Orochi’s touch, crying out mindlessly as all semblance of reason was slowly replaced with lust. “Yes mistress~”</p><p>“As for you two...” Orochi turned towards the faces imprinted on Kagero’s breasts. “I’m going to need you to give your owner and I some ‘private time’, ok?”</p><p>Twisting her hands sideways, Orochi further teased Kagero’s nipples with intensity. The diviner could see the faces’ expressions morph in bliss, ecstatic at the stimulation Orochi was giving. Even Kagero herself was trembling in place, whimpering like a little dog in heat as Orochi played with her breasts. A wicked grin crossed upon Orochi’s face, her groin growing damp with arousal. Damn, this was much more fun than teasing Kagero before! With her arousal flared up to the max, Orochi squeezed the left breast tightly as she leaned towards the right breasts and began to suck its nipple hungrily.</p><p>Both breast sisters throbbed with delight, their expressions permanently morphed into one of pure bliss. Flora shivered madly as her tongue-nipple was pulled and squeezed tightly with Orochi’s hands, while Felicia melted away from Orochi’s whirlpool-like suction. From the angle their two faces met, it looked like Felicia and Orochi were indulging in a passionate kiss, where Orochi was eagerly sucking on Felicia’s face. Bodies wrapped in bliss, the two breasts moaned loudly, filling Kagero’s mind with the sweet sounds of female ecstasy.</p><p>That’s not all though. As pleasure coursed through their faces, Felicia and Flora found it harder and harder to keep their forms together. Bit by bit, the two girls began to melt back into Kagero’s tits. First their noses, which crumbled backwards into nothingness. Then their eyes and eyebrows, which sunk to give way to supple roundness. The edge of their faces slowly dissipated as the curve of Kagero’s boobs took over. And finally, the deliciously plump lips that were wrapped around Kagero’s areolas slowly deflated, leaving not a single trace of their faces remaining on Kagero’s bosom.</p><p>With Kagero’s breasts finally back to their normal appearance, Orochi stepped back and let go of Kagero’s nipples. She licked her lips off the saliva, staring into Kagero’s bust in thought as she pondered over the recent discovery. Considering Kagero’s aroused state, Orochi presumed that the two would probably prop up every time the maid was in dire need of sexual relief, a very important thing to note for the future.</p><p>Though for now, Orochi was more than happy to focus on the present. Turning towards Kagero’s face, Orochi pushed forward, squeezing in between her breasts as she held Kagero’s face in her hands.</p><p>“We’re going to have a lot of fun from now on, my sweet little maid~” Orochi whispered lovingly.</p><p>Dashing forward, Orochi pushed her lips against Kagero’s, smooching and slurping loudly as she indulged in Kagero’s soft mouth. The maid’s eyes shot wide open in surprise, though she quickly melted away into her master’s soft touch as bliss filled her entire body.</p><p>Meanwhile, the two breast sisters continued to pulsate happily within Kagero’s bosom.</p><p>“<em>Oh my Gods Flora~~</em>” Felicia cried happily. “<em>This new master is so amazing! She’s so horny and nice- I just love her!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes Felicia~</em>” Flora moaned happily. “<em>With her by our side, we’ll get to have fun every single day.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I think we’ve-</em>”</p><p>“<em>We’ve totally-</em>”</p><p>“<em>Made the right the decision~~~” </em>The two cried in unison, as their minds descended into the abyss of pleasure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi hi! Well, here's this last piece, another absorption kinda thing like the ones I've been doing for a while. This is actually my last pending story, so I'm pretty happy about that! After this, we just got a couple of stories to finish, and then I'll finally be all caught up! You guys really don't know how excited I am to be free of commitments haha. Anyways, enough about that. This was a pretty fun piece to write, breast tf isn't something that's very common so its nice to do it every now and then. And with that, I hope you enjoyed this one and cheers!<br/>(Sorry for the late upload ^^'' Been super busy)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>